gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Newell
Alexander Eugene Newell,Alex's full name born August 20, 1992, is a 23-year-old American actor and singer. He is known for his role on Glee as Unique Adams, and he was a runner-up along with Lindsay Pearce on the first season of The Glee Project. Personal life Newell was born in Lynn, Massachusetts.Alex Newell Bio His father died of cancer when he was six years old, at which point his mother raised him as a single parent. He graduated from Bishop Fenwick High School in 2012,Alex Newell gets Unique chance on ‘Glee’ where he was involved in his school's choir, improv club, costume club and also a member of his church choir.Will Alex Newell be “The Glee Project”‘s Kurt Hummel? Newell was accepted into the Berklee College of Music for fall 2012, but he decided instead to move to Los Angeles to be on Glee when asked back for the fourth season. He is gay, as revealed on The Glee Project. Career He was discovered on The Glee Project and become the runner-up in the show's first season.'Glee's' Alex Newell Signs With Atlantic Records (Exclusive) Newell was originally supposed to be on Glee for a two-episode arc in the third season, but became a recurring character in the fourth season.The AfterElton Interview: “Glee’s” Alex Newell He became a series regular in the fifth season. He starred in Geography Club ''which was released on November 15, 2013. Newell signed with Atlantic Records to release his debut album. The Glee Project Solos *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (''Audition Song) *I Will Always Love You (Dance-ability) *And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going (Tenacity) *I Will Survive (Sexuality) *His Eyes On the Sparrow (Generosity) *I Am Changing (Glee-ality) Solos (In Duets) *Nowadays (Hannah) (Pairability) *Valerie (Hannah) (Pairability) Solos (In a Group Number) *Signed, Sealed, Delivered (Individuality) *Firework (Individuality) *Bad Romance (Theatricality) *We're Not Gonna Take It (Theatricality) *Please Don't Leave Me (Vulnerability) *Mad World (Vulnerability) *Hey, Soul Sister (Dance Ability) *U Can't Touch This (Dance Ability) *Need You Now (Pairability) *Bulletproof (Tenacity) *Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby (Tenacity) *Like A Virgin (Sexuality) *Teenage Dream (Sexuality) *True Colors (Believability) *The Only Exception (Believability) *Lean On Me (Generosity) *SING (Generosity) *Don't Stop Believin' (Glee-ality) *Raise Your Glass (Glee-ality) Filmography Film Television Links and Social Networks *Facebook *IMDb *Instagram *iTunes *Twitter *Vine *YouTube Trivia *He, alongside Blake Jenner, are the only Glee Project alumni to be upgraded from recurring to regular cast status. **He is the only Glee Project runner-up to become a regular Glee cast member. **He initially auditioned for the competition performing And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, which he performed once again as a last chance performance in the sixth episode. ** He performed in drag on The Glee Project, which was incorporated into his Glee character. *He has been compared to Kurt and Mercedes. *His voice typed is often confused with that of a Countertenor. However, he is in fact a sopranist, meaning he is a male who sings in the soprano range, an extremely rare voice type for males. *His sign for Vulnerability week was "gay." *He won an opportunity to guest star on two episodes of Glee's third season along with co-star Lindsay Pearce. *His personal dream role on Glee is to play a love interest for David Karofsky. Source *He loves it when people call him "Kurtcedes." Source *The cast member he was most excited to meet was Lea Michele. *He calls people/people call him "BooBooFace." *He owns over 80 scarves, and considers them his favorite accessory. *He was accepted into UC Berkeley (University of California, Berkeley). *He was in his high school's choir and on his school's football team. *His first concert was Barney Live when he was five years old. *He cried when he knew he was coming back for Season Four of Glee. *He ships Brittana over Bram. Source *He got Darren Criss in 2012 Glee Cast Secret Santa. *He was born on the exact same day as Demi Lovato. Gallery Alex-newell-glee-project77.jpg Alex-newell-glee-project66.jpg Alex-newell-glee-project-special-evening-fALsNY.jpg Alex-newell-glee-project-special-evening-eTq2yp.jpg Alex-newell-glee-project.jpg Alex-newell-facebook-1 300x400.jpg Alex.jpg Actor-221391-295177-alex newell.jpg 1320966763.jpg 0798590-4747.jpg Wenn3797883 300x400.jpg Tumblr m43lzaSUvj1qjs3od.gif Tumblr m6qmwx2BJe1raxe8so1 250.gif Tumblr m6kef8D9Uu1ranytko1 250.gif Tumblr m6ioymWZSx1qftsaro1 500.jpg Tumblr m6gj9qZurM1roz4mz.gif Tumblr m5sge25DUi1qfmu0m.gif Tumblr m5af164c321qaqmw1o1 500.jpg Tumblr m5adhsz8HY1qglax4o3 250.jpg Tumblr m4vftz6HM61rxs4q6o1 400.jpg Tumblr m4igd2SlEO1r0tzm2o1 500.jpg Tumblr m4ia2y02z81qc7m7a.jpg The-glee-project-finalist-alex-newell.jpg The-glee-project-contenders-in-new-york-city-008 0.jpg The-glee-project-alex-and-damian-455x303.jpg The-glee-project-alex-455x303.jpg Suarez alexnewell Glee MAG 001.jpg News11 thumb.jpg Gleeproject alex 300 1110825214818.jpg Glee-project-009.jpg G12c0000000000000008529fc5eeb21fb78cf75d4e62b3b291d08221388.jpg Alex-newell-glee-project99.jpg Alex-newell-glee-project88.jpg Brittanaalways!alex.gif Same!alex.gif Likebrittana alex.gif Heyaiscute alex.gif Wfjdsll alex.gif 1alex.gif AlexParty.jpg AlexGLAAD2013.jpg AlexGLAAD20132.jpg AlexGLAAD20133.jpg Alexglaad2013_5.jpg Alexglaad2013_6.jpg Alexglaad2013Z_.jpg Samuel.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-17 om 22.24.47.png.jpg AlexNARM.jpg AlexNARM1.jpg AlexNARM2.jpg AlexNARM3.jpg tumblr_mmozi6kA4p1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mmozm3H47v1qavl3no1_500.png tumblr_mmozi6kA4p1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mmo922aosB1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg CastAnniePremiere2.jpg CastAnniePremiere.jpg CastAnniePremiere3.jpg CastAnniePremiere4.jpg CastAnniePremiere5.jpg AlexAnniePremiere.jpg AlexAnniePremiere1.jpg tumblr_monzoeIQbB1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mnqt1r1ZeJ1qiff35o4_500.jpg tumblr_mntkesitjt1st0h2uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mnzodb25eJ1rkr8qco1_250.jpg tumblr_mnzodb25eJ1rkr8qco2_250.jpg tumblr_mnzodb25eJ1rkr8qco3_250.jpg tumblr_moih12Mr7T1qcx9hwo1_500.jpg tumblr_mowtopCsB01sxn7pho1_400.png tumblr_mowtp4R7X41sxn7pho1_500.png tumblr_mp3bro2OVl1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mp3bro2OVl1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mp4a8jjezU1sxp54ro1_250.jpg tumblr_mp4a8jjezU1sxp54ro2_250.jpg tumblr_mpbglzh6l31st0h2uo1_1280.jpg 175105301.jpg 175105293.jpg 175105298.jpg Tumblr mr50rkS7hH1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg GleeCast TCAs.jpg Alex_2013_TCAs.jpg Van 2.jpg Van 1.jpg Tumblr mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o4 250.gif Tumblr mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o3 250.gif Tumblr mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o2 250.gif Tumblr mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o1 250.gif Tumblr mupsmj6RYJ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Alex Halloween 2013.jpg Yasss Alex Halloween 2013.jpg Alex Halloween.jpg Alex in Zooey Mag. (1).jpg Alex in Zooey Mag. (2).jpg Tumblr mx897lFVXP1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mxieavfvAg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Nationals ipare glam ours.jpg Unique124.png Tumblr mzighwGt5Q1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mzim94kOuk1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_mzzorbm5a91r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mzzorbm5a91r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mzzoh2vjAV1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mzzoh2vjAV1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mzzoh2vjAV1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mzzoh2vjAV1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg Tumblr n0pp8rYidF1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0pp8rYidF1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n0p93kyQWF1qblsuvo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n0ppprBYXa1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n0pnltDIkh1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n16h0glvFI1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n1a3boHQx21r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1a3boHQx21r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1a3boHQx21r4ezfzo3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1a3boHQx21r4ezfzo4 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1a3boHQx21r4ezfzo5 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1a3boHQx21r4ezfzo6 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1a3boHQx21r4ezfzo7 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1a3boHQx21r4ezfzo8 r1 1280.jpg Jacob and Alex.png|Glee's 100th episode celebration Alex 3-2014.jpg Alex 3-2014 2.jpg Alex at Out Magazine party 3-2014.jpg|Alex at an Out Magazine party 3-2014 Alex 3-2014 3.jpg Newell100alex.jpg Alex at Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Alex at Glee's 100th episode celebration Alex and Melissa together at Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Alex and Melissa at Glee's 100th episode celebration Alexnewe11-1.jpg Alexnewe11-2.jpg Alexnewe11-3.jpg Alexnewe11-4.jpg Alexnewe11-5.jpg Tumblr n56xm1qYby1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 10299874_870749196285121_1455608430_a.jpg 10268849_1483267135224868_1317547769_a.jpg 10358378_634867233257453_454374281_a.jpg 10251286_241142142746364_833498505_a.jpg 10326538_229305250600713_1566653025_a.jpg tumblr_nbwjy02cCE1r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nbwjy02cCE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbwjy02cCE1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nbwjy02cCE1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nbwjy02cCE1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg 10723973 716262268455623 26592155 n.jpg Tumblr ndf9vh5Q1Y1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpeg Tumblr ndf9vh5Q1Y1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpeg Tumblr ndf9vh5Q1Y1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpeg Tumblr ne1h6uMN2M1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr necczohQNS1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_newiorfTGG1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr nf34a6t1371qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Alex newell.jpg Alex newell trevor.gif tumblr_ng8vkzOEmQ1r4ezfzo2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ng8sdklY6q1qzgghfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngggmijk9n1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ngpmwiyA9C1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg 10817778_576655445813303_323956190_n.jpg B5CqtbPIEAEtqnx.jpg 1507148_890172774334434_2199867602483995311_n.jpg 1507151_888813614470350_3144610811278936542_n.jpg 1510764_888268764524835_7278067974718230457_n.jpg 10353624_883221288362916_4891365305858812408_n.jpg 10382730_888698757815169_6665242089300242215_n.jpg 1497636_874178815933830_8686500971194334088_n.jpg 10427678_885601448124900_4340142792350122910_n.jpg 10450353_894582987226746_2561827557787001829_n.jpg 10731118_881728148512230_671065081007199061_n.jpg 10734256_896798777005167_731878308299656902_n.jpg 10801928_884883344863377_8708797179370329464_n.jpg 10805738_886167621401616_1102966924073648891_n.jpg 10805808_880333128651732_4270980762350346956_n.jpg 10846171_883249948360050_7495988591442768031_n.jpg 10846280_884806434871068_4015126621779721154_n.jpg 10846351_884650231553355_2891067909916956032_n.jpg 10850052_894688657216179_6192542793648908055_n.jpg 10857874_885161121502266_439266043150236451_n.jpg 10858465_894798427205202_504494448433622105_n.jpg 10865070_636393213152870_657413305_n.jpg 10898154_897835190234859_1239389689365254309_n.jpg B4r2ni-CAAERLn7.jpg B49HMijCMAAYUe3.jpg 13992_871146682903710_445664588789378666_n.jpg 1395182_871148376236874_5801642904499840906_n.jpg 1743495_866885406663171_2930703863393351118_n.jpg 1907951_870220382996340_3549384143872428224_n.jpg 10386393_866566453361733_4452559357209469439_n.jpg 10484790_874164372601941_3768867149362982515_n.jpg 10514659_873993142619064_2885489470247171226_n.jpg 10603531_867090036642708_134436429137536768_n.jpg 10696203_867399393278439_631130282124585044_n.jpg 10748317_481321442008697_1861958872_n.jpg tumblr_ni0srjdMuE1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_ni0srjdMuE1r4ezfzo2_r1_250.jpg Tumblr njq5dkW4pb1r4ezfzo1 r2 1280.png tumblr_nk2za4fc491r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkcm295MoE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkiqafwdhQ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkilsjcx0C1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkilsjcx0C1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkit9gCD6E1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nkit9gCD6E1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkitdeqqWD1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_nkitdeqqWD1ql1znmo2_500.jpg tumblr_nkitdeqqWD1ql1znmo3_r1_500.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo8 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo7 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo6 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo3 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo1 250.jpg tumblr_nkiv18qPB51ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkiv18qPB51ql1znmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nkiv18qPB51ql1znmo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nkixldQrHE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkoaxqMusY1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nkoaxqMusY1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkob0wQFS51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkob0wQFS51r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkobfdr1bz1r4ezfzo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkobs2qWor1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkobs2qWor1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkoeq1QEa41qbdepdo1_1280.jpg 11024114 819248721481161 615609174 n.jpg tumblr_nkptgzgWLy1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkptgzgWLy1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkptgzgWLy1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nkptgzgWLy1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg Alex_JJ.JPG tumblr_nl88wwC5Wi1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nllc4q7tCN1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nllc4q7tCN1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr nmaijaJZBi1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nmo3wgqxdo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nmo3wgqxdo1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmnuztr9Tw1r04el3o1_1280.png tumblr_nmnuztr9Tw1r04el3o2_400.png tumblr_nmzkxb5ezI1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nn181mI6Ye1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nn181mI6Ye1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_noifc1LS6u1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_noifc1LS6u1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr npm27tPd2y1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr nppp7kOjmq1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_npr82fqraB1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npsexgiYEN1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npsexgiYEN1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_npsexgiYEN1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_npsexgiYEN1r4ezfzo4_500.jpg tumblr_npsexgiYEN1r4ezfzo5_500.jpg tumblr_npsexgiYEN1r4ezfzo6_500.jpg Tumblr npskk76k531uxavoco2 1280.jpg tumblr_nq1lw31HIF1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nq1lw31HIF1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nq1lziJN0Q1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nq1lziJN0Q1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr nq1mbm5U701r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nrgn01o45A1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nth6wjCU2V1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nth6wjCU2V1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Videos I Heart Glee - Alex Newell Interview Glee's "Unique" Alex Newell - Cambio Couch Sesh Alex Newell Interview The Glee Project Alex Newell from The Glee Project answers fan questions! Alex Newell - Nobody to Love The Knocks - Collect My Love ft. Alex Newell Official Video Blonde - All Cried Out (feat. Alex Newell) Official Video Alex Newell & Matvey Emerson - "Show Me Love" Take Me or Leave Me--Alex Newell and Melissa Benoist References Category:Actors Category:LGBT Actors Category:The Glee Project Contestants